


Dream Catcher (and i'll catch you whenever you fall)

by kat_pendragon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe-AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Art Uni, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dreams, Happy Ending, Harry is not part of One Direction, Harry suffers from anxiety, Lots of sleeping too, M/M, One Direction are OT3, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Smut, Social Anxiety Disorder, Top Louis, University/College, famous/non-famous, im not good at tags, its kinda fucked up tbh, lots of dreams, some kinks maybe, sort of Sci-Fi, they meet in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_pendragon/pseuds/kat_pendragon
Summary: Twenty years old, and he still doesn't know what love is. Pretty cliché right? Well, that's Harry, in his anxious little bubble. His 'boring as fuck' life, as he always describes it, is going to completely change though, after bumping into a girl and returning home with a dream catcher.Every time he falls asleep, he meets Louis in his dreams. The thing is, they never remember any personal information that could lead them to each other in real life. Fucked up, innit?It gets even more unbearable when the two fall in love, but how fucked up is this really? Falling in love with a person that you could only meet in your dreams."This is so unfair!" He would say, voice cracking."Life is pretty unfair.." Louis would reply, sadly. "How much ironic would it be if we wished for the 'dream come true' ?""What a pathetic love story." He would chuckle humourlessly, snuggling closer to Louis.Fortunately, something will happen. It'll hurt them a lot, but also save them? They do hope so.





	1. I Met A Girl;

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii that's my first book here on ao3. it was first published on wattpad, but it was Louis/Original Female Character, I changed it to larry here, you can find the original version here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/94158045-dream-catcher-%E2%9E%B3louis-tomlinson
> 
> okay, so the story is really confusing, fucked up and emotional. what a typical stressed out college student like me would write when she aint got exams. ugh.  
> so be patient with me, bear with my bullshit.  
> side note: harry's character is pretty much mine. i relate very much to him as a personage in this story.  
> anyways, comment and give kudos? haha. alright, i really hope you enjoy it thooo.

**_Harry's POV./_ **

  
My alarm starts ringing, I could feel the sun's light rays getting trough my eyelids. I slowly open my eyes, and move my hand towards my bedside table to reach my phone, and shut it down. 6am, _ugh.._  
  
I sit up slowly, brushing my curls back out of my face. I stand up and head to the bathroom to prepare myself for college. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, tie my messy curls in a loose bun, slip in my dark skinny jeans, my Nirvana black tee-shirt, and black converse. I take my phone, my bag, and start heading to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.  
  
Okay, a little introduction is needed here; I'm Harry Styles, 20 years old, very much gay. I live in this small apartment alone in California. I moved here, so I could attend Cali's Academy of Art University that I chose during my senior year in high school. I lived before with my parents and older sister, in L.A, but since I got to college, I'm living here alone in Cali. The art universities in L.A are quite good too, but this one has always been my sort of goal in life. And when I actually received a mail saying that I got accepted, I couldn't be happier. But since then, life's been pretty much the same routine of me living here alone. Well, not really alone, since my best friend Jas, comes here and sleeps over like- a lot. Jas and Art are the main reasons that make me get up in the morning and not just sulk in bed for the rest of my boring life. My life is boring as fuck. I barely have any friends. People usually find me too creepy to actually come and talk to me. Yes, I am goth- punk, whatever you call it. One of my hair locks is dyed in purple, which I find really cute by the way. More than half of my clothes in my wardrobe are black. Black nail polish never leaves my fingers and toes. I listen to rock and heavy metal. The typical goth, 's just that tattoos and piercings are not really my cup of tea.  
  
So that's actually a very funny thing; Jas is my complete opposite. Like- _totally_. The girl is like super duper girly. She masters make up, never misses one fashion magazine, has bac plus fifteen in shopping terms, and all the other girly things, like listening to that Justin Bieber shit and all. My total extreme opposite, and we're actually besties. Weird huh? We've known each other since our freshman in high school; art is what brought us to this strong friendship. She is an artist herself, and just like me, she's attending Cali's Academy of Art University, but since she already has family here, she stays with them, though you could say that she lives with me. Speaking of the devil, there she is, re-painting her nails with red nail polish in my living room.  
  
"Oh hi, Haz!" She says, grinning at me.  
  
"Hey Jas, uh.. lemme guess, you actually made a double key of my apartment, didn't you?" I ask, while pouring a glass of milk. "Yeah, I couldn't like, bother you to open the door every time I come here, right?" She says, innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, right." I roll my eyes, smiling.

  
×××××

  
  
We just parked the car in the campus' parking lot. Jas kept blabbering during all the 10 minutes travel about how a long skirt can't possibly be worn with long knee length boots. And I kept laughing. God, she complicates things too much.  
When we finally get into the building, we separate after a quick hug, so that each one could attend their respective classes. I'm heading to my 'History of Art' session, when I bump into a girl, with long black curly hair, and big chocolate brown eyes. The collision made her release her hold on the huge carton box that she was carrying. I quickly bend down on my knees, helping her gathering all her stuff.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I was spacing out and I didn't see you walking!" She apologizes.  
  
"Oh, no. I-I'm the one who should apologize, all your things are on the ground b-because of me," I stutter, gathering her stuff. _It's just a person, a small encounter, she'll go, don't panic, it's okay.._

"It's okay, and wow, you actually can talk!" She beams.

I glance up at her, confused, and still trying to control my breathing, "W-what do you m-mean?" I finally breathe out, after staring at her for nearly a minute.

"Oh, it's because- it's been a year since you arrived here, yeah? And I never saw you talking with anyone," She continues, "People say that you're mute, others presume that you're deaf, and others just say that you're too much creepy. But here I am, talking to you, to find that you are actually quite a nice person." She smiles, her brown eyes sparkling.

 _Yeah_ _, since I don't_ _attend_ _the_ _sessions_ _that_ _Jas_ _does_ _,_ _I_ _don't_ _talk_ _to_ _anyone_ _besides_ _her_ _._

"Um, t-thank you..? B-but I actually don't- don't have any friends here, that's why people don't seem to see me t-talking that often," I say, looking at the ground, feeling a little ashamed. _This is not good, I'm scared, she's judging, don't judge me please.._

"Oh, okay I see." She replies, then she tends her hand to me, "I'm Lilly Garden, a second year. Nice to meet you..?"

I stare at her hand for a moment, _would she hurt me?_  
  
"H-Harry, Harry Styles." I finally reply, managing to form a faint smile, but ignoring her hand that she retracts, seeing that I had no intention of shaking it, still beaming.

"What a cool name!" Lilly exclaims. "Anyways, I really have to go now. And thank you for helping me with my stuff." She thanks me, then heads down the hallway in a rush.

I didn't get the chance to say bye; _not like I'd wanted to talk anymore_ \- when I was about to start moving again, I see one of her stuff still on the ground, though I'm sure we picked up everything..?  
I go closer, and bend to take it in my hands. _A_ _dream_ _catcher_ _?_ _Weird_ _._ _I'll_ _give_ _it_ _to_ _her_ _once_ _I_ _meet_ _her_ _again_ _._

I put it in my bag, and continued walking to attend my session.  
  
  
×××××

 

It's the end of the day, _finally_ _._ We're heading home with Jas- yeah you guessed right, she's spending the night with me, _again_.

When arrived home, I start preparing some French fries and special fried chicken. Jas is helping, cutting the potatoes.

"So how was your day?" She asks, humming a song that I don't recognize.

"Guess?"

" _Boring_ _as_ _fuck!_ " We say in unison, then burst out laughing. This girl honestly knows me more than I know myself.

"Well, nothing happens in my _boring_ _as_ _fuck_ life, I still don't understand why you bother asking." I shrug.

She pats my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find _the_ _great_ _entertainment_ one day, just wait for it to come and slap you with its greatness!" She says enthusiastically.

"Oh, but wait. Something actually happened," I pause, remembering my encounter with Lilly this morning. Of course I wouldn't forget her name, she is the first person to ever come and talk to me in college, besides the professors that now know better- write me e-mails if they ever want to discuss things with me. Ever since my anxiety attack with my 'Realistic Art' teacher, they learnt their lesson.

"A second year girl, actually talked to me today." I say, pursing my lips.

"Oh no! She's trying to steal my b-f-f from meh," Whines Jas, with a pout, I couldn't help but laugh while hitting her arm playfully.

"Alright, tell me everything!" She orders, with a big grin spread across her face.

"Um, nothing much, she was walking towards me and had that big huge box that she was carrying, bumped into me, I helped her carrying her stuff," I continue, "And she was actually surprised that I could talk," I add.

I notice Jas' eyebrow arching, "Uh, okay?" She seems confused. _Me earlier._

"Yeah well, she told me that some of the students there think that I'm deaf, others that I'm mute, and others that I'm super creepy, but she said that I'm actually sweet,"

"Ah, I get it now. Well, that was nice from her complementing you," Says Jas, smiling. "You were okay though?" She asks, eyebrows now furrowed in concern, as she places a hand over my arm.  
  
I smile at her concern, a second mother; that's what Jas is, I'm telling ya. "No worries. I did have a small breathing prob, but I managed to calm down, and our encounter didn't last long so."

She smiles, then pecks my cheek, "Proud of you, H." I smile back, and we continue preparing our meal.  
  
  
After the dinner got ready, and the table set, we start eating. I hear Jas again, "This chicken is _so_ good!" She moans. I chuckle, shaking my head at her.

"Hey, you didn't tell me her name! The girl you met today," Says Jas, chewing her food.

"It's Lilly Garden," I answer.

I notice her pausing for a moment, looking up at the ceiling as if she was thinking. I look at her curiously, trying to understand what the fuck that actually got her to stop _eating_. She _adores_ eating. She finally speaks, "Okay, Harry; you know how I am, in the Journalism club and all, and I know like, _every_ single girl in the second year, and none of them has that name." She says, in a serious tone.

"Uh, long black curly hair?" I say, she shakes her head. "Big chocolate brown eyes?" She shakes her head again. I lean back, resting on the back of the chair. "That is so damn weird." I say, with my arms crossed under my chest.

Jas does the same, and says, "I'll check the students' list tomorrow, for confirmation."

I nod my head and we go back eating.

××××

After washing the dishes, Jas decided to watch her favourite TV show, Gossip Girl, in the living room, and unfortunately, she dragged me with her.

She kept fangirling during the entire show. God, she just loves that Nate. Okay, 'gotta admit, he's quite attractive. No, scratch that, _very_ attractive.

After another episode, I start feeling very sleepy, so I excuse myself, and go to sleep in my room. Jas generally sleeps in the living room, on the couch. She even has her own blanket, with quotes and roses, and pink, and all that shit.

I arrive inside my room, and take my bag, to prepare the next day's. The second I open it, I notice that dream catcher. I take it in my hands and stare at it. _It's_ _beautiful_ _, colourful,_ _and_ _very_ _decorative._

I'm afraid it might break inside my bag, so I decide to put beside me, on my desk. Like this, I won't forget it in the next morning, and I'll give it back to Lilly once I see her tomorrow.

After this, I plop myself in my comfy bed, cover myself in its clean sheets, and drift off to sleep.

 


	2. I Met A Boy.. In My Dreams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary shit happens. They finally meet.

_**Harry's** _ _**POV** _ _**./** _

The morning came, I woke up at the sound of my alarm going off again. I drag myself out of my bed, to the bathroom.  
After getting showered, and dressed, I grab my bag and head to wake a certain idiot blonde that is sleeping soundly on my couch.

I squeeze her shoulder, "Jas, wake up," Nothing.

I poke her cheek, "Jaaas, wake up!" Nothing.

 _Alright_ _H,_ _think_ _think_ _think_ _.._ _Found_ _it_ _!_

"Jas, Vogue published a new magazine.." I whisper in her ear.

And BAM, she stands up like a soldier that was told that the enemy was behind.

"Where is that mag?!" She shouts, hysterically.

I start laughing, causing her to wear a confused expression, "Wait, there's no magazine, isn't it?" She asks quietly, narrowing her eyes at me.

I nod my head, biting my lower lip to prevent myself from laughing any more.

Suddenly, I find myself running all around the apartment, Jas chasing after me, "DON'T GET MY HOPES UP ABOUT A VOGUE MAG YOU DEMONIAC BITCH!" Yells Jas.

I just keep laughing, "It was the only way to wake you!" I shout back.

 _Half_ _an_ _hour_ _later_ _;_  
**(** **Lol** **imagine** **that** **,** **said** **in** **that** **voice** **in** **spongbob** **,** **ok** **I'll** **shut** **up** **.)**

We're sitting on the ground, our backs against the wall, panting like never.

"Owh come on Jasmine, I said I'm sorry," I say, looking at her, jutting my lower lip out.

"No, you just love to torture me, and watch me in pain," She says, pouting.

"Gimme a hug bestie!" I beg, with my puppy eyes. Jas once said that it was my ultimate weapon; said that when I make the puppy eyes, my green eyes were like jade crystals, illustrating the the shiniest crystal reflecting the grass' colour.. blah blah blah, and that she couldn't resist it. Since then, I would use them whenever I'm in need.

"Ah~ not those eyes again," She groans, then eventually hugs me. I hug her back and giggle.

Suddenly, she lets out a yelp. "Shit, we have half an hour to get ready!" I start to laugh again, when I see her dashing to the bathroom to prepare herself.  
  


××××

 

During the break, I tried to find that Lilly girl, to give her back her dream catcher. I looked in the entire campus, I even ended up asking people that I didn't know, about her. Which required at least ten minutes of mental preparation. Some of them were surprised, some blinked twice before replying, some smiled at me, but none of them knew her, no one actually knows a Lilly Garden.

My phone starts buzzing, I fish it out of my back pocket to find that it was Jas, "Hey Jas, wassup?" I say, after answering the phone call.

"Hey, Haz, er.. just like promised, I did my researches, and zero results. Lilly Garden doesn't exist, well at least, she isn't a student here." Said Jas from the other end of the line.

 _Okay_ _,_ _that's_ _seriously_ _some creepy bullshit_ _._

"But, I'm sure that's the name she gave me.. It's weird.." I say quietly, creases forming between my eyebrows .

"It's okay babe, just- don't bother yourself with this story, yeah? I'll see you at home tonight." Says Jas.

"Y-yeah, sure.. Hey wait, tonight? We're not going home together?" I ask.

"No, sorry. I'm staying at college after five, got some paintings that I didn't finish, and I'd like to take care of them."

"Yeah, I understand.. It's okay, I'll see you tonight, take care."

"Yeah, you too. See ya! Kiss kiss!" She says cheerfully.

I smile and press my thumb on the screen, ending the call.  
  


××××

 

 

Classes ended at five, and I'm walking home now. I took another way home though, 'cause I wanted to pass by that doughnut shop. It seriously sails the best doughnuts ever.

When I got to destination, there were some people before me, so I had to wait for my turn. The queue took exactly eighteen minutes, before it was finally my turn to buy some. I exit the shop to find that the sun has already went down. It was pretty dark outside so I hurried to get home.

I'm fast walking, which results of me getting tired. Yes, I'm aware, I'm not the most flexible and sporty- kind of person. Don't blame me though, blame my bed for being so heavenly attractive and food. Yes, _especially_ food.

After thinking of stopping to buy a bottle of water, I get an uneasy feeling of someone following me. I turn around to check, but I don't see anyone. I shrug it off and continue walking, still feeling uneasiness settled in my guts.

_THUD!_

Okay, that's it. That noise isn't a 'normal' noise. Someone is fucking _following_ me, I need to run!

When I turn around again, I see a silhouette that moves fast behind a wall.

 _Okay_ _Harry_ _,_ _show_ _us_ _your_ _sprinting_ _talent (that you don't have- shut up!)_ _,_ _RUN_ _!_

I start running, getting into streets that I don't even know, just running randomly, getting away from whoever was after me.

I end up in a cul-de-sac. This road is blocked, _I'm_ _gonna_ _die!_

I hear footsteps, so I turn quickly, breathing heavily, clutching my bag against my chest tightly, waiting for the person's face to appear from the shadows. Though, from nowhere, light submerges the area. I couldn't keep my eyes opened, so I shut them tightly, and wait for my death.

 _You_ _didn't_ _have_ _that_ _great_ _life_ _anyways_ _.._

When the light disappears, I open my eyes slowly, to find nobody. There is literally no one in front of me. _What the fuck?_  
I take my phone out and use its flash, yup there is no one here. But I notice something odd; when I move the light to the walls, there is written and drawn ' _DreamCatcher_ ' everywhere. All the walls, all the fucking walls around me are printed, and I'm sure they weren't, like- three bloody minutes ago!

 _W_ _hat_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _happening_ _to_ _me_ _?_  
  


_××××_  


The second I came home, I went to my bedroom, kicked my shoes off, and jumped in my bed. I didn't even eat the doughnuts that I bought. _Shame._

I glance over my desk, and my eyes catch my bag. I stand up roughly, open it, take out the dream catcher out of it, and throw it from the window. _That_ _shit_ _is_ _creeping me_ _out_ _._

I plop myself down in my sheets again and keep replaying the events of earlier. _That_ _was_ _super_ _duper_ _scary!_

So there was someone following me, I heard a sound, I started running like an idiot without knowing where I was heading, to find myself in a cul-de-sac, no opening to escape through, and suddenly, a bright light appeared, preventing me from keeping my eyes opened, the second I opened them, the walls around me were printed with 'DreamCatcher' all over, and little drawings of dreams catchers everywhere, and the person that was chasing me disappeared magically.

I'm not gonna screw my head anymore, I'll just go to sleep. _Sorry_ _Jas_ _, '_ _won't_ _be_ _awake_ _when_ _you_ _come_ _home_ _._

 

_~~~_

 

I open my eyes, feeling exhausted. I stand up difficulty, barely keeping my balance. I try to recognize where I am standing, but I have no idea where I am. Dizziness takes over my body, I really feel like collapsing at any second.  
That's when I hear someone,

"Mate, you okay there?" Asks a voice.

 _British_ _accent_ _?_

I open my eyes again, looking into the man's blue eyes; he's looking at me with concern, "I.. y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks.." I quietly say, trying to prevent myself from falling, which fails, unfortunately.

I wait for a THUD, and pain at my bum's level, but it never comes. Instead, I feel two strong arms wrapped around me, holding me so that I don't make any contact with the ground.

I look at him, slightly blushing at his touch, and murmur, "T-thank you.."

He smiles down at me, and helps me getting up. He leads me to a wooden bench that was behind us, and sits me down.

I take a deep breath. _Why am I not panicking over the fact that I'm talking to a stranger? That a stranger_ touched _me?_ I look at him again, to find him already looking at me.

"So, uh.. Do you know where we are?" He asks, still looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. I could melt under his sta--

 _Wow_ _,_ _wow_. _Calm_ _down_ _!_

I feel my cheeks heating up, and I reply quietly, "No, I don't know, sorry.."

This guy is actually quite handsome, with his sandy caramel brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He's wearing a v-neck white shirt, with black skinny jeans, and a black pair of Vans.

His jawline is perfectly traced, his cheekbones held high, and his biceps are perfectly drawn on his arms. He isn't that tall, but he surely is attractive, even his tattoos are adding something to his charm, noting that I'm not a fan of them; adding to all this, his sexy thick accent.

"Okay, so we're here alone, in a dark street, with only one lamp illuminating the area, and both of us don't know where we are. That is quite disturbing." He purses his lips, and leans back on the bench.

I don't know what to say, so I randomly mumble a small "sorry.."

He turns towards me, "It's not your fault, don't apologize," he says, smiling.

I nod, returning his smile with a slight curve of my lips.

"Oh, by the way, I'm--" He says, tending his hand for me, but stops abruptly.

I look at him, confused, an eyebrow arched "Y-you are..?"

"I can't remember.." He mumbled, his eyes widened, gazing over my shoulder.

"You can't remember your name?" I ask. _Wow, from where did I get the courage to talk like this again?_

He just nods, "Okay, well my name is.." I pause.

He tilts his head, "You name is..?"

"I don't remember my name either..." I say, eyes widened as well.

 _I_ _can't_ _remember my_ _name_ _?_ _The fuck?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii its me again, ik im annoying, BUT! aye, they finally met! yay.  
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed the chap, leave a comment please. I make sure to reply asap.  
> ps: i should be studying rn lolz.
> 
> all the love,  
> kat. xx


	3. It Was Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get to know each other a bit.

**_Harry's_ ** **_POV_ ** **_./_ **

_Shit_ _,_ _I_ _can't_ _remember_ _my_ _own_ _name_ _._

"Okay, that's bizarre, and scary. Why do I not remember my name? And, pure coincidence made you forget yours too? Oh god!" I start to panic, as I stand up, bringing my hands to my curls, tugging on them.  
Mister Handsome, _yeah_ _since_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _his_ _name_ _!_ stands up as well in front of me, and puts his hands on my shoulders to stop me from moving.

"Hey, hey, calm down, okay?" He says, like he is calming down a little girl who lost her doll.

I stand still, looking up at him, trying to calm down. I breathe in, and out, calming myself. It worked; then I stare at him again, this time, with an apologetic smile. He returns the smile with a brightest one, then drifts his gaze from my eyes, to scan me from head to toe. I blush under his gaze, but don't say anything.

I'm wearing a black ripped tee-shirt, dark skinnies, and white converse.

He lets go of my shoulders, and speaks again, "I like your hair," He says, with a grin.

I blink twice. Okay, this has to be a dream; no one ever compliments my hair. My mom doesn't count. Because you know- 'moms' but, seriously; everyone always looked at my crazy curls bizarrely, and especially when I dyed some locks. "A-are you serious?" I ask, doubting his words.

"Yeah, I'm serious. It's super fluffy, and the colour quite suits you." He says, genuinely.

I chuckle breathlessly, and look down at my old converse, "Thank you. You're very nice," I say, blushing a little.

"It's okay; so um, what do we do now?" He asks, now scanning the area around us.

"I don't know," I shrug, "We could, like, explore the city? At least, we could know where we are,"

"Alright, sounds good to me." And we start moving.

 

××××

 

We walked for about half an hour, and we still haven't found any road sign, that would show us what city we're in. I'm exhausted, we walked too much, I need a break.

"Uh, hey, you! Can we take a little break, I can't feel my legs," I plead, dragging my feet.

He chuckles, then stops. "I like the ' _hey_ _you'_ _,_ very original,"

I feel heat going up my cheeks, "I'm sorry, we can't remember our names, and.." I pause.

He gives me a puzzled look, "What about nicknames!" I beam, with a grin. _Wow, I'm beaming too? When the hell was I this comfortable with strangers and not screaming and crying, curling up in a ball?_

He puts his pointer finger on his chin, where he has a light scruff. Did I mention it's hot as fuck? 'Cause it definitely is- tapping on it lightly, like he's trying to solve a maths equation.

I groan, "Oh, come on! That's like, the greatest thing that I've said till now," I pout.

He chuckles slightly, shaking his head. "Right, forgive my rudeness," He manages to say between chuckles. "Alright, alright, I like the idea." He says, still smiling.

 _Alright_ _think_ _about_ _something_ _,_ _you're_ _not_ _gonna_ _tell_ _him_ _that_ _you_ _mentally_ _gave_ _him_ _'_ _Mr._ _Handsome'_ _as_ _a_ _nickname_ _,_ _he_ _would_ _run_ _and_ _never_ _come_ _back_ _again_ _,_ _dummy_ _._

"I think I'll call you ' _Muffin_ '," He says, smiling at me

"M-muffin?" I repeat.

"Yeah," He shrugs.

"B-but why? Am I like fat or something? Do I look like a rainbow fat muffin?" I ask, pouting unintentionally.

Okay, I know I'm not skinniest, alright? I have those stupid love handles, and my thighs meet, creating friction that starts to burn when I walk just in boxers, and-

He starts laughing again, this time ruffling my hair, "That is exactly why I gave you _muffin_ " he says,

"Oh my god, so I'm fat?" I exclaim, my eyes widening. And I didn't even eat those doughnuts, if I did, I'm sure he would've called me obese or something. I should start running.

"No--! Oh god," He laughs, tossing his head back.

 _What_ _the_ _fuck_ _?_ _Hello_ _?_ _I'm_ _not_ _a_ _pierrot_ _!_

This time, I cross my arms under my chest, and wait for Mr. Handsome to finish laughing his guts out. When he notices me glaring at him, he stops, takes a step closer, and says with a bemused expression on his face. "It's because you're cute as fuck,"

Pause.

Blink.

 _OH_ _MY_ _GOD_ _!  
  
__HE_ _CALLED_ _ME_ _CUTE_ _!_ _HE_ _FUCKING_ _CALLED_ _ME_ _CUTE_ _*_ _DANCING_ _SALSA_ _WITH_ _MY_ _INSIDE-SELF_ _*_

I swear if somebody made a competition between my face and a tomato, I would win. I'm as red, as Santa's stupid hat.

"I-I.. Thank you--" I stupidly stutter out, looking down at the ground, _I seriously feel like a high school girl, getting complimented by her crush._ _  
_

I think he noticed my blush, 'cause he just took a step back, and he cleared his throat. "So um, what about me?"

I shake my head slightly, trying to focus with real life. "Oh yeah right, since my inside-self would kill me if I called you Mr. Handsome, I have to find something else-- _Shit_ _!_ " I curse, my eyes widening, and my face loosing its colour.

 _I'm_ _dead_ _,_ _I'm_ _deaaad_ _,_ _just_ _prepare_ _a_ _coffin_ _for_ _me_ _people_ _,_ _I'll_ _jump_ _right_ _inside_ _it_ _._ _Bye_ _everyone_ _,_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _Jas_ _,_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _my_ _turtles_ _._

There is silence, now he thinks I'm a lunatic. Who talks and actually holds proper conversations with their inside-self huh? Me, of course. Plus the _weirdo_ adjective, he'll add _lunatic_ and _insane_.

When I look up at him, his cheeks are slightly tinted in a light shade of pink.

 _Did I just make a God-like guy blush?_ _\-- Just s_ _ay_ _something_ _before_ _it_ _becomes_ _more_ _awkward_ _._

"I-it's not that I'm crazy or anything-" I quickly say, "Haha, I'm perfectly okay, I just.. Please don't think I'm crazy!" I plead.

He chuckles, a smug smile on his lips, _those deliciously thin lips_ \--  "Thanks to your _inside-self_ for calling me handsome." He continues, "And no, don't worry, I don't think you're crazy," He says, smiling. "By the way, I can still call you Curly if you want; I'm quite a fan of your hair, to be honest" He says, cheekily.

I smile back, and nod. I can't possibly tell him that I danced salsa when he said that he would call me muffin 'cause apparently, I'm cute.

I turn to my left, and notice a little coffee shop, so I suggest to Mr. Handsome to come with me. He gladly accepts, and we head inside.

After settling down on a small table in a corner, we notice that pastries were present, tea and coffee too. And it's still hot, like it's just been few minutes since it was prepared. The smell was floating in the entire shop.

"Hello?" Calls Mr. Handsome.

"Is anyone here?" I call after him.

Nada, nicht, niet.  
  
This is weird. Those pastries couldn't possibly bake themselves by themselves, same for the drinks. Where are the humans? What is this place?! Mr. Handsome doesn't seem to be paying attention to this though, so I try to shrug off the uneasy feeling, and follow him to serve ourselves some food. I chose a little Charlotte cake and a cup of tea. Mr. Handsome takes a tea as well, and a blueberry muffin. 

We ate our food in silence; a comfortable silence, one that you enjoy. After finishing, he sits comfortably in his chair, while I play with the hem of my shirt.

"So.. what are you gonna call me?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Um.. what about.. King Arthur?" I suggest.

"What?" An amused, yet confused look on his face _._ "Why king Arthur though?" He asks.

"Well, you have that British accent, right? And it gives you like- a posh side, makes you sound like royalty. I've never held a conversation with a person that isn't American to be honest." I purse my lips.

"Royalty, huh? I like it. Alright, from now on, you'll be Curly, and I'll be K.Arthur." He holds out his hand, I shake it, a small smile forming on my lips.

"Nice to meet you, your majesty," I tease him.

"Nice to meet you as well, Princess." He says, then turns my hand, and kisses my knuckles, shooting a wink.

I blush madly, though I cover it with an awkward laugh. But suddenly, my vision becomes blurry, I feel sick.  
"A-Arthur..?" I manage to call him, but I black out right after.

 

××××

 

I open my eyes, to find myself rolled in my bed's sheets, sweat coating my forehead, and my breath unstable.

 _A_ _dream_ _..?_

I stand up, check my phone, it's 5:55 am. _I was just dreaming?_ I'm feeling really uneasy, so I walk towards the bathroom to take a bath to relax my nerves, and hopefully, wash that feeling away. I step inside the bath tub and relax my muscles in the hot water a little.

That dream felt so real. I can't believe I wasn't able to know. But- I ate. The food tasted so real! I can't believe it was just an unconscious imagination my brain was having while I was asleep. It's funny though, because I'm actually feeling a little upset. I'll never see Mr. Handsome a.k.a K.Arthur again.  
He was the first guy that talked to me, without sounding annoyed, or freaked, and that actually complimented my looks. He liked my hair, and said that I was cute. God damn it, no one ever told me this. Even Jas wanted to straighten my hair. I felt so much at ease with him, it was nice having his company. Something that I rarely think or feel. Usually, when a person approaches me, I back away, with my heart beats increasing, and feel my chest tightening, which usually results with me having a panic attack, or fainting.

I step out of the bathtub, envelope myself in a fluffy  towel, and go back to my room, making the strict minimum sound. I don't want to wake Jas so early.

I dress up in a knee ripped black skinnies. A black pair of boots, and my red flannel shirt wrapped around my hips.

When I finish fixating a bandanna in my hair, my gaze that was facing the mirror turns slightly to the left. My eyes widen, and I whip my head back immediately. I see something that makes want to hide under my bed, and hug a teddy bear, until my mom would come with a glass of milk and cookies.

There it is, perfectly settled on my bed's wall, that _Dream_ _Catcher_ _._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, its getting creepy yas! BTW!! I view harry as 2014 harry with bandanas around his curls, and louis as 2015/16 louis. fluffy fringe, scruff, and SKINNY JEANS NOT THOSE TRACK SUITS HE WEARS ALL THE GODDAMN TIME NOW JFC.  
> thank you for reading, :)  
> please comment, love you all  
> kat. x


	4. We Met The Same Girl;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis' point of view with the dream catcher. they get to know each other a little bit.

**_Louis'_ ** **_POV_ ** **_./_ **

_One_ _day_ _prior;_

I'm heading to Starbucks to buy coffee for Niall, Liam and myself. Yes, I don't send security guards to buy us coffee or that stuff. Even though one of them accompanies us wherever we go, for safety measures. I have Dave with me currently, following not too far behind.

Little presentation? I'm Louis Tomlinson, a member of the British-Irish boy band, One Direction. Worldly known, our band is really famous, and successful; we've done great so far, and we just released our fifth album, Made In The A.M. We're currently living under one roof, a two stories penthouse; long story.. 'don't even wanna share it.

Anyways; when I arrive to destination, I open the door, but suddenly hear someone falling.

I pop my head through the door entrance, to find a girl on her knees, with a box and a lot of stuffs all around her. _Damn_ _._

I quickly bend down, to help her gathering her things, "I'm really sorry miss, 'didn't see you there." I apologize.

She smiles, and shakes her head, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've waited for you to come in first, then go out. I'm such a dummy," She chuckles.

I help her getting up, give her her box, then smile sheepishly, "Sorry again,"

"It's okay; well I really have to go now, thank you for helping me. Louis." And with that said, she leaves the place.

 _I_ _really should_ _get_ _used_ _to_ _people_ _knowing_ _my_ _name_ _,_ _without_ _me_ _knowing_ _theirs_ , _it's been five years for fuck's sake._

When I was about to start walking again towards the cash register, I see a dream catcher on the ground. _A_ _dream_ _catcher though_ _?_ _Weird_ _._ _Must_ _belong_ _to_ _that_ _girl._

I take it, and exit the shop to run after the girl that dropped it. I look out, my eyes travelling from face to face, but she is no where to be seen. I mentioned to Dave to come closer; he was waiting outside. "Hey, you saw that brunette girl?" I ask.  
He shakes his head, and gets inside to wait at the entrance.

I sigh, and get back to the shop. I look over the nearest table, and ask, "Um, excuse me. Didn't you see where went the girl that fell here, like three minutes ago?" I ask the two girls, sitting near the door.

"OH.MY.GOD! IT'S LOUIS TOMLINSON!" Exclaims one of the girls.

 _Here_ _we_ _go_ _again_ _.._

After taking at least ten selfies, they finally stopped jumping all around the place. "So, uh, you know where she went?" I ask again, a little annoyed.

One of them shakes her head no, "But I know where we could go, if you want.." She says, putting her hand on mine.

I smile a little, drive both my hand in my joggers' pockets, and walk away. _Ugh, their attempts to flirt are getting boring by now._ I bought coffee, and went back to the house where we were staying, with the dream catcher still in my hand.

"Hey lads, I'm back!" I yell, as soon as I step inside.

Liam is plopped in the couch, watching a re-run of Friends, while Niall is in the kitchen, _eating_ _.._

"Hey Lou." Says Liam, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. I walk towards him, and give him his coffee. I do the same with Niall, then plop myself in the couch beside Liam.

After watching a couple episodes, we called for pizza. While waiting for it, the three of us got gathered in the living room, talking about our next concert. It will be in five months from now, taking place in Paris. It'd be the first concert without Zayn. The realisation makes clutch my fists tightly without realizing. I really wanna punch his godly sculpted face. But I'm still excited, our new album rocked.

"Oh, 'didn't tell you about earlier," I say, remembering the previous events.

Liam tilts his head a little, "What about earlier?" He asks.

"I bumped into a girl at Starbucks, and she dropped a dream catcher on the ground. When I wanted to give to her, of course there had to be fans, asking for pictures. Now her thing is in me room." I pause. "What do I do with it?" I ask.

"Dunno, Tommo. If you find it cool, keep it." Suggests Niall with a shrug.

"Or just throw it away." Adds Liam.  


××××

 

_Now_

 

I wake up at the sound of Niall singing under the shower. My breathing is heavy, and my forehead is coated in sweat.  
_So_ _i-it_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _dream_ _.._ _That_ _boy_ _doesn't_ _exist?_ _It_ _seemed_ _so_ _fucking_ _real_ _._

I drag myself out of bed, and go to the other bathroom, yelling in my way "SHUT UP NIALL!"

I took a quick shower, went to the kitchen, to find Liam preparing some toasts. "G'morning Li, and to you too, blondie."

"Oh, good morning sunshine," Niall replies, chewing his food as usual, _god,_ _this_ _boy_ _eats_ _a_ _lot_ _._

Today, I'll go to the gym. Decided. Even though I'd rather stay here, and eat more greasy food. I'll come back after lunch time, and take a nap. I feel like I didn't sleep at all.  
  


_**Harry's** _ _**POV** _ _**./** _

After waking a certain sleepy beast, also known as my best friend Jas, we went to college. I didn't tell Jas about what happened last night when I was heading home, or about my dream. I know she'll get all hysteric about it, so let's just keep it like this.

If you're wondering what happened to that dream catcher, I threw it in the street's trash. I don't want it, I don't need it, and it's fucking creepy.

Today, I only have morning sessions, which means that I'll be able to get some sleeping when I get home, after lunch-time. Good, it feels like I stayed awake all night.  
  


××××  
  


It's 1p.m, I'm so exhausted, and all I'm thinking about is my bed. I head to my room, kick my shoes off and go to sleep. God knows how much I wanna sleep right now.  
  


~~~~  
  


I open my eyes to find myself in a bed. Not as comfy as mine, which means it's definitely not my bed. I sit up warily, and scan the room with my eyes. It looks like a hotel room..

I stand up, walk over the window, to take a look outside. To my surprise, no one was out. Literally nobody. Not a single human, or animal, was out.

I'm still wearing my black skinnies and my red plaid shirt around my waist, but my boots are missing, so I'm left bare foot.

I open the door of the room I am in, and step outside, to find Mr. Handsome a.k.a king Arthur sitting in a couch, rubbing his eyes like he just woke up.

"A- Arthur?" I call, surprised, my voice barely audible.

He looks at me, with wide eyes. "Curly?" He asked.

I nod, as I start approaching him slowly and sit down next to him on the couch. He's still staring at me, eyes widened. A couple of minutes passed, "S-so, I'm dreaming again?" I whisper, more to myself than for him to hear me.

"Wait, what? You actually _know_ that you're dreaming?" He gasps.

"Don't tell me that you know that you're dreaming too!" I ask, panicked.

"Jesus Christ." he groans, passing his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I know that I'm dreaming, because I know that I met you last night, in a dream, and then I woke up, and I was in my bed, and you weren't there," I ramble, in a little voice.

"I know right! Same for me! I woke up after I met you in my dreams in my bed, in my room, to my mate singing in the bathroom, that definitely wasn't you." He says.

"What the hell is happening to us?" I ask, my voice shaking. Yes, I am afraid. It's creepy when you meet people in your dreams, with both of you knowing it's not reality.

He takes my hand, and squeezes it, "Hey, shh.. It's okay; we'll find a way to stop this, alright?" He says, lifting my head, with his forefinger under my chin.

I nod, and subtly wipe away the tear that was forming in the corner of my eye, blushing of course, since our faces are close, and his other hand rubbing my back to comfort me. Please don't ask why I'm not wheezing and dashing around about the fact that, a _stranger,_ is touching. I myself have _no_ fucking idea.

 

××××

 

We're currently sitting on a carpeted floor of what appears to be a living room, legs criss-crossed, facing each other.

"Okay, tell me everything that you remember," He says.

"Um, okay, so.. I went to uni today, I studied just half a day, and then came back home. Lied in bed, and the next thing I remember, is waking up in the other room." I say.

He nods, then speaks as well, "So, I went to the gym, and after lunch, I came back home, and slept." He paused. "Wait, so you remember your university, right?" He asks. I nod.

"Where is it?" He asks. I try to remember, but I can't.

I shake my head, "I don't know, I know that I used to live with my parents somewhere, but after getting to college, I moved away with my best friend, Jas."

"What do you do in college?" 

"Art," I simply answer, smiling.

He smiles back, "I'm kinda into art too. Music, to be more specific."

"Oh, you sing?" I ask, excitement in my eyes.

He chuckles, "Yeah, pop and pop-rock music, I'm a part of a band too. Sorry, 'can't remember our name."

"Are you famous?"

"I- think so? Not quite sure." He replies.

"It's okay, well I understand why I don't know you if you're famous, I'm not really into pop music, I prefer rock, and heavy metal," I say.

"Hi Gothica!" He teases. I giggle slightly.

He puts his chin on his palm, keeping his head's balance with his elbow on his knee, and stares at me with an unreadable expression which gets uncomfortable. His stare is really intense.

"What?" I ask, smiling a little, and blushing. _Duh._

He chuckles, "Nothing, it's actually great, meeting a lad instead of a girl. Now that I remember, our fans always start to jump and scream, some even passing out," he pauses. "And it's really- annoying is too strong.. I'd day not so pleasant. Not that I don't like our fans, I _love_ them, honestly; but it becomes unpleasant; though, it's different with you, which I like quite a lot if you asked me."

"So you are _that_ famous! But no, honestly, If Nirvana, Metalica, or Guns  & Roses were in front of me, I'd be fangirling- _boying_ or whatever, for days." I say, chuckling, what makes him laugh. "Excuse me for making assumptions." He says. "God, the only one who didn't go hysteric was the one that I bumped into yesterday, that dropped dream catcher, but she still knew my name," he points.

What.

Uh.

_WHAT?!_

_Wait_ _a_ _fucking_ _minute_ _!_

"Black long curly hair?" I ask, my heartbeat racing.

"Y-yeah.." His eyes start widening.

"Big chocolate brown eyes, and voice sweet as honey..?" I ask again, this time, on my hands and knees, facing him.

"Fuck!" He swears.

" _Shit_ _.._ " I murmur under my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readiiiiing! you're all so sweet i wanna hug you every single one of you. :'))))  
> love love love  
> kat. x


	5. He's Cute;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chappie, but kinda cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small remark: some of you might find it weird that they both slept after lunch time and met in their dreams, even though haz lives in the us, and lou in the uk. let's just pretend that there isn't a time difference in this book. :D  
> enjoy your lecture lovelies!

_**Louis'** _ _**POV** _ _**./** _

"Hi Gothica!" I tease him.

He giggles; I put my chin on my hand, keeping my head's balance with the help of my elbow on my knee.  
I've been staring at him for the past two minutes, He was beautiful. Whenever I see him smiling, or laughing I would smile too.

 _Aww,_ _he's_ _blushing_ _,_ _so_ _cute_ _._

After I tell him my day when I went to Starbucks, he looks quite shocked, then asks me, "Black long black hair?"

I nod, and reply, "Y-yeah.."  _No way.._

He quickly moves closer to me, resting his weight on his two hands on the ground, body on his knees.

"Big chocolate brown eyes..?" He asks again.

 _Fuck_ _,_ _this_ _is_ _it_ _._ _Something_ _is_ _fucking_ _messing_ _with_ _us_ _._

"Fuck," I curse, as I run a hand through my hair, frustrated.

" _Shit_ _.._ " I hear him, murmuring.

"Alright, tell me everything about her." I say, resting my back on the wall behind me, and patting the space beside me, for him to come.

He moves to my side, brings his long legs to his chest -fucking hell, he's so tall-, and hugs them. "Well, uh.. I-I was walking down the hallway in college to attend my History of Art class, then I bumped into her. She dropped the box that she was holding, and all the stuff were also on the ground. I helped her, and I apologized, then she presented herself as _'Lilly_ _Garden_ ', then rushed down the hallway. But she left a dream catcher behind her. I wanted to give it to her, but my friend Jas, told me that she didn't exist in the uni's students' files." He pauses. "The scary thing is that, the night after, I was outside, on my way home, and I felt someone following me. I ran but got in a blocked alleyway, noway where to escape, the shadow came closer to me, a-and t-then--" He trails off.

I notice fear flashing in his green eyes, and he starts trembling, so I slid my arm around his shoulder, and move him closer to me. I know I'm quite touchy with him. First meeting in the previous dream and I already held him by the shoulders; but it doesn't seem that it bothers him much, it looks that it actually comforts him, so I do it whenever to help him. He is shaking, so I whisper slow and light words to calm him down. He is quite fragile and delicate for his looks, and clothing style.  
He takes deep, shaky breaths, and speaks again,

"Light came from nowhere, and submerged the entire area, I closed my eyes, and waited for my death, I-I was so scared.." He pauses.

"Hey, you can stop if you don't wanna talk about it."

"N-no, it's okay.. Um, after this, when I opened my eyes, that shadow was gone, and the light too. When I used my phone's light, _Dream_ _catcher_ was written and drawn all over the walls around me. So when I got home, I took that dream catcher, and threw it from the window, and drifted off to sleep. That's when I dreamed of you.. And the next morning, I found that dream catcher placed on my bedroom's wall, over my bed.."

This sounds so crazy, but I know that he's telling the truth, and with the dreams that we're having; I'd believe anything really. It frustrates me, but somehow, I feel calm too. I think it's Curly's scent. His mop of curls, held by bandanna is on his knees, my arm around his shoulders, with his body slightly leaning towards me. His smell is so relaxing, a mixture of lavender, and.. strawberries maybe? It's so calming.

We stayed like that for about fifteen minutes. _Can_ _we_ _consider_ _this_ _as_ _cuddling_ _?_

I blush at the thought. Okay, not that I dislike the position or anything, but I don't want him to get the wrong thought. "So um, are you hungry?" I ask, calmly. Yes, completely random, but talking about that is, one; super creepy and scary, and two; it makes him uncomfortable so let's try avoiding that shit.

He looks up at me, with his big doe jade eyes, _Beautiful_ _._

He gives me a watery smile, and nods. I get up, help him getting up, and we head to the hotel's restaurant.

I help him sitting like a gentleman, he keeps giggling. Then I come with toasts and pancakes. He e takes a bite, and starts moaning. "Thish ije shoo guud" He says, chewing.

I laugh, pointing at his face, "You should have seen your face, priceless!"

He  blushes and covers his face in his hands. "Oh, don't be mad," I tease him. He just shakes her head, which is still buried in his hands, anddoesn't say a thing.

"Come on, Curly!"

Nothing.

 _He's_ _so_ _fucking_ _cute_ _!_  
  


_**Harry's** _ _**POV** _ _**./** _  
  


I don't wanna answer, my face is still red, and I don't want him to give me 'Tomato' as a new nickname.

I hear him getting up, and walking towards me. Suddenly, he whispers in my ear, "Curly, I'm sorry.."

Oh my gosh, OH. MY. GOSH! His breath against my neck, I feel shivers running all over my body.  
I move my hands slowly away from my face, but I think that now, I'm redder, if that's even possible.

"I-it's okay.." I manage to say.

He ruffles my hair, gives me a grin, and goes to sit on the couch that is behind us. "Come!" He says, over his shoulder.

I follow him slowly. Oh dear God, I still remember when he put his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. My gay ass is still jumping.

 _His_ _smell_ _.._ _He_ _smells_ _so_ _good_ _!_ A mixture of his personal scent and cologne. Thank god I washed my hair this morning with my favourite shampoo. I go to the couch and plop myself down beside him.

"We could stop this, but..we would suffer from insomnia." He says.

"Yeah, if every time we drift off to sleep, and we make ourselves wake up, we won't be sleeping at all. And that would affect our real lives.. in a bad way." I say, looking at my intertwined fingers in my lap.

"Yup. That would be bothersome since I'm on vocal training for our songs," he shrugs.

"It's actually not really that bothersome, if there weren't that creepy Lilly girl, and that freaking dream catcher that comes back every time we throw it." I mumble.

"You're actually a quite interesting person, I like spending time with you." He grins.

I feel like screaming, he's the first, after Jas, to tell me this. "I enjoy spending time with you too." I smile.

"Thanks," he pauses. "Oh, by the way, did you throw it again? The dream catcher." He asks, casually putting an arm on the sofa's back. How can he look so sexy without even trying? It's so unfair!

"Yeah, this morning, when I found it again. I threw in the street's trash." I shrug, playing with my wrist's bracelets, avoiding looking at him. I don't want to start drooling, thank you very much.

"Why do I feel like you'll find it above your head when you'll wake up from your nap?" He purses his lips.

"Because you're probably right. I just need to calm down and stop freaking out every time I see it in my room. I guess I gotta get use to seeing it every time in my room." I say, crossing my arms under my chest.

Suddenly, I start feeling dizziness. "You're okay?" He asks, struggling in keeping his eyes open himself.

"I think we're waking up.." I manage to say.

"Y-yeah, me too.. I'll see you tonight, Curly.."

His voice starts to fade away.. And all I see after is darkness.

~~~~

I wake up, with Jas shaking my shoulder. "Wake up you sleepy head!"

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" I stand up, and head to the bathroom to wash my face. When I look up in the mirror, I find myself smiling.

 _Gosh_ _,_ _that_ _boy_ _has_ _an_ _effect_ _on_ _me_ _._

I go to the kitchen, and sit on one of the wooden chairs, watching Jas preparing spaghetti.

 _Should_ _I_ _tell_ _her_ _about_ _him_ _?_

"You're spacing out again!" Remarks Jas.

"O-oh, sorry." I blink. Maybe I shouldn't tell her, I'll just keep it between me and him, and next time I'll ask him if it's okay to tell our friends. He did mention that he had a room-mate, so yeah, I'll ask him tonight.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooooooooooots of thank you's, you're amazing, keep reading, and commenting. i love reading your comments.  
> kat. xxxx


	6. I Watched A Movie, I Nearly Cried;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they watch a movie. some fluff too.

**_Harry's_ ** **_POV_ ** **_./_ **

After washing the dishes with Jas, we went to the living room to watch Pretty Little Liars this time. _Please son't ask why._

After two episodes, Jas speaks, "Hey, I saw you throwing something this morning, in the street's trash. What was it?"

"Oh, um, nothing really, just a random thing." I answer, waiving a hand to dismiss the subject, avoiding eye contact. 

"Harry Edward Styles, I know you enough to say that you're telling me bullshit right now." She says, crossing her arms, and facing me.

I roll my eyes, "Jas, really, it's nothing!"

She raises an eyebrow, "If you say so.." She replies, not convinced at all.

Well, it's Jas we're talking about. She always figures out whenever I lie or tell the truth. But I couldn't possibly tell her, I didn't ask Arthur if I could. I don't want problems, and I'm sure that she would ask me to see a therapist, like those who try to find meanings to dreams. _Maybe I should actually do that..?_

After another episode, I noticed that it was already midnight, I feel sleepy, "Jas, I think I'll call it a night." I say, yawning.

"I'll watch one more episode, good night Haz," She says, after a quick hug.

"Good night, Jas," I smile.

When I got to my room, I found that dream catcher above my bed, _again_ _._

I change into my pyjamas, brush my teeth, and go to sleep; hoping to see Arthur again.

 

~~~~

 

I open my eyes, and find myself in the same hotel room. _Yay_ _I'm_ _dreaming_ _!_

I search with my eyes for handsome young man with beautiful blue eyes, and soft caramel coloured hair, and a heavenly hot body.

Nothing.

I frown, as I start getting up to go search for him in the other rooms, when I feel a grip on my waist. I quickly glance at my right to find the one and only king Arthur, sleeping peacefully besides me in the same bed. _In_ _the_ _freaking_ _same_ _bed_ _!_

I lean down back, his arm still around my waist, and watch him sleeping. He would let out cute small snores from time to time. And-- _damn those eyelashes!_

Suddenly, his eyelids start moving, so I quickly shut my eyes. I don't want him to think that I'm an obsessed purple headed freak who watches him sleeping. Even though, that's exactly what I was doing.

I feel his grip getting tighter on my waist as he yawns, and after seconds, I hear him, "Curly?" His voice was so husky and still heavy with sleep. _Kill me now._

I open my eyes slowly, meeting his gaze, "H-hey.." I manage to say. I could feel heat in my cheeks already.

I sit up slowly, and glance at his arm around my waist. He notices me staring, and quickly removes it, "Sorry about that.." He says, smiling sheepishly.

"I-it's okay, I guess.." I reply.

"So, uh.. I guess this time, we meet in our pj's," he says, a grin on his face.

I quickly glance down, and find myself in my yellow Bugs Bunny pants and shirt. _Fucking yellow Bugs Bunny!_

"Nice colour." He winks.

I look down, ashamed. On the other hand, he looks so sexy, with his grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips, 'Calvin Clain' showing on the bond of his boxers, and his white loosen tank top, showing his _It Is What It Is_ tattoo that drives me crazy.

"So! Interested in some film?" He asks suddenly, probably sensing my discomfort.

"Yeah, let's watch something," I say, after standing up.

We head to the sofa that's in front of the telly, and plop ourselves down. I make sure to leave some space between us. Arthur goes on Netflix. The thing is, he wants Annabelle, while I want How To Be Single.

Yes people, I might not be the _typical_ _punk boy_ _._ Since every time I watch a horror movie, I literally hide under my bed.

All the raping, cutting and killing is okay and bearable. But ghosts? Spirits? Phantoms? That makes me pee in my pants. My teddy bear is not here, and I definitely don't wanna hug Mr. Handsome like some monkey.  
We decide to play rock-paper, after 5 tries, he won.

"Oh, come on! How To Be Single is better! _Pleaase_!" I pout.

"No, I won. And I say we watch Annabelle. Come on, you're scared of a doll?" He rolls his eyes.

I stare at him blankly. _Duh? Of course I'm scarred of that freaking doll.  
_  
Half of the film passed, and where I am? Behind the couch, on my knees, trembling like a little baby. Don't ask why, have you seen that movie? Could it even be called a movie? That's _legit_ torture!  
From time to time, Arthur would glance at me, to see if I'm okay and chuckle.

But suddenly, I hear screaming, I couldn't help but scream too. Out of nowhere, a hand is placed on my shoulder, which makes me yell even louder, close my eyes tightly, and kick my hands in all the directions.

I hear laugher, someone laughing hysterically, so I open my eyes, to see Arthur walking towards me and taking my arms, guiding me to sit on the couch again, "B-bur it's scary.." I murmur.

He looks at me, and gives me a little smile. "I'll hold your hand if you want," he says, quietly.

I nod my head, and sit on the couch beside him, this time, much closer, our arms touching. He holds my hand tightly, and I bring my legs to my chest. I would yelp, squeal, jump, and do all these stuff from time to time. This doll is fucking creepy.

But what made me loose it, it's when that demon came after Emily in the stairs, "Oh My God, He's coming for _me!_ " I yell.

After about 30 seconds, I start assimilating what's happening. I am literally sitting on Arthur lap, head buried in his chest, hands around his neck, and trembling. _My eyes widen, what am I doing?_

I look up immediately after realizing what is going on. I blush madly and apologize. He has a faint pink colour on his cheeks, but shakes his head, "Nah, it's okay. If this position prevents you from screaming and jumping, then suit yourself," he says, smiling, and patting my head.

I look at him hesitantly, debating on whether doing what he said or not, but he gives a sympathetic smile, so I nod and sit between his legs, facing the screen, my back to his chest. And the cuddling actually works! Sure I would still be taken back in surprise, which makes him tighten his grip around my waist; but I didn't scream, and that was something.

When the movie ends, we are still in the same position. "I'll get rid of all my dolls once I wake up." I blurt out.

He chuckles a little, "Don't tell me you believe in this shit," he asks.

I blush more, I don't even know if that's possible since I am already blushing like hell because of the position we're in. "Yes, I do.." I murmur.

"Hum.. Mr. Gothica is scared of dolls; what irony is even this?" He scoffs.

I just hit him at the chest, and pout.

We laughed a little, then something happened. Of course something would happen, I can never feel happiness for too long.  
Electricity cut. BAM!

Remember when I told you that I don't wanna hug Mr. Handsome like a monkey? Guess what I'm doing right now; HUGGING HIM LIKE A FUCKING MONKEY!

"Oh my God! That's Annabelle, why the fuck did I watch that movie?!" I shake, holding onto him, my eyes darting everywhere trying to see something, but I can't see _anything_!

"Woah woah, calm down, would ya? It's just an electricity cut, nothing serious!" He says, calming me.

"Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'm telling you that we need to hide!" I whisper-yell.

"Why are you whispering?" He asks, arching an eyebrow.

I slap my hand on his mouth, _oh_ _god_ _,_ _his_ _lips_ _on_ _my_ _hand's_ _palm_ _.. Damn it,_ _FOCUS_ _!_   
"Shh! She might hear you!" I warn him, still whispering. I really believe that she might come out from nowhere. Did you see that thing?!

I see his shoulders moving up and down. God, this boy laughs a lot.

Suddenly, he gets up. I let out a yelp, clinging onto him. My arms around his neck, and my legs crossed at the ankles around his waist, while his hands on my back, and under my thighs, holding me closer. I'm blushing like never, thank God there's no light, or he would be laughing at the redness of my face right now.

He opens random drawers, cabinets.. "Um, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Looking for candles." He simply answers.

"Why don't we have our phones in our dreams?" I frown.

"I really don't know," he sighs.

When he finally finds candles, and a lighter; he illuminates the living room, and we go to sit on the couch again.

 _Okay_ _,_ _I_ _really_ _need_ _to_ _let_ _go_ _of_ _him_ _._

I start to detach myself from his body, and move to his side, when I see him frown, "What's wrong?" He asks me.

"I don't wanna crush you under my weight." I mumble. "And sorry for clinging on you like that, I just- horror movies definitely leave an impact on me."

He smiles, "It's okay. I don't receive a lap dance everyday anyways," he shrugs, a mischievous and amused look on his face.

My cheeks flush red, and my eyes widen, " I-I did not--" I protest, but soon, I'm cut off by his laugher. He cups my cheeks with his palms, "You're so damn cute, Curly." He grins, pinching my right cheek.

I pout, and lean on the couch. I start to feel sleepy, "I think I'm gonna sleep.." I tell him.

"Me too, good night," With that said, he leans forward, give me a quick kiss on the cheek, and after this, all I see is pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the reaaaads! you guys are so incredible i wanna cry "in a cool way obvsly"   
> lots of love, please comment,   
> kat. xxxx


	7. I Told My Friend About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they tell their friends about their dreams.

**_Louis'_ ** **_POV_ ** **_./_ **

I wake up in the morning really, really tired. It's seven a.m, and the reunion with our new manager is at nine. So I decide to stay in bed a little longer.

I can't stop remembering my dream though. That was the best one 'til now I think, Curly was so adorable when he was clinging onto me. When he moved away though, I missed his warm body around me. I frowned, and damn, he noticed it.  
It's the first time such a thing happened to me. I had girlfriends before, and none of them made me feel this way honestly. Not even Eleanor, the one I thought I was in love with, and thought was the one.

God, this boy is really something. No one has ever made me like this. And seriously, a _boy?_ I never considered myself anything else than straight. I could be bisexual? That's so fucking frustrating. But wait; that last kiss on the cheek? I don't even know why I did it, to be honest. My body moved by itself. I leaned and kissed his cheek. I saw a smile plastered on his lips, and then I woke up.

Why is this even happening? What's the purpose of those dreams? Why isn't he here in the real world? Why can't he remember her name? Why do I always forget my name once I'm dreaming?

 _Ugh_ _,_ _not_ _so_ _many_ _questions_ _in_ _the_ _morning_ _._

I notice a Liam's head popping through my bedroom's door. "Hello Lou!" Liam greets.

"Morning Lima,"

"Breakfast is ready, come." He says, then exits my room. _Liam_ _,_ _stop_ _acting_ _like_ _a_ _housewife_ _._

I go to the bathroom, wash my face, hoping it would wash away my thoughts, slip in some black skinnies, and my green Adidas sweatshirt. I head to the kitchen, sit down on the kitchen's bar's tool, and wait for Liam to serve our breakfast. _Pancakes_ _,_ _yay_ _._

I start eating, then notice Niall's absence. I mean, Niall? Not in the kitchen? "Is Ni dead?" I ask.

Liam chocks his orange juice, "What the fuck, Louis?"

"I didn't hear him singing this morning in the shower, and he's not here with us," I shrug.

"Ugh, Lewis, I'm here, I'm here!" Says Niall behind me, hair flying in all directions.

"Oh, hi sunshine!" I beam.

"Good morning, ladies," He greets, after yawning.

We all start eating again, then Niall speaks, "Guys, I can't find my curly," He frowns and purses his lips.

I literally spit all the orange juice that was in my mouth on Niall's face, "You can't find your _what_?!" I hiss.

"What the hell Lou?!" He yells, wiping the orange, spity  substance from his face.

"Okay, Tommo. Spit it out already, I know something is happening with you," Liam arches an eyebrow. "Hey, don't literally spit!" Adds Niall, a scowl on his face.

I roll my eyes, "Nothing is happening really, but Ni, what do you mean, your curly?" I ask, holding the edge of the bar, already feeling anxious.

"Ugh, my pair of boxers? Y'know, my favourite one? That has little lambs with curly white cotton?" He answers.

"Oh.." Is all I say after sighing. Gosh, I really thought he was talking about Curly aka the boy I'm currently crushing on.

"Waiting for an answer," Says Liam, impatiently, while Niall nods, with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Nothing!" I answer, but the lads keep glaring at me.

I groan, "Ugh, fine! A pain in the arse, that's what ya'll are!" I shake my head, a scowl on my face.

Liam puts his elbows on the bar, and holds his chin in his palms, and Niall.. Well, he keeps eating, "We're all ears," they say at the same time.

I sigh, "Alright so uh, now it's been three days, every time I drift off to sleep, I meet him and--"

"Wait a minute, _him_?" Asks Liam, arching an eyebrow.

I clear my throat, "As I was saying, every time I drift off to sleep, I meet him in my dreams. I think it's because of that dream catcher I told you guys about before. And he's actually living the same thing, he has a dream catcher too, and he found it just like me, a girl dropped it. At first, I thought that he was just a creation that my mind imagined, but no. He keeps popping up in my dreams every time I sleep." I continue, "We both can't remember our names when we're dreaming, so we gave each other nicknames, he is _Curly_ and I'm _Arthur_ _._ "

"Huh"? Niall made a face.

"Yeah _,_ I named him Curly because- guys, you have to see his hair. A mop of chocolate brown curls on his head, with little curls falling over his beautiful face, that he tucks behind his ear every once in a while.. " I sigh dreamily.

"So, uh.. A boy, a guy, with male sexual genitals, laddy _lad_ , right. You don't know where he lives?" Asks Liam.

"Nope, I can't remember where I live either when I'm dreaming; I actually can't remember anything that might give him a clue of where I am or how to find me in the real world. And about that dream catcher, he told me that he threw it away twice, but every time he wakes up, he still finds it above his head," I say, frowning a little.

"Well, uhm.. I don't really know what to say, but.." Liam clears his throat.

"This looks quite crazy actually.. quite out of the ordinary, but still cool." Says Niall

"I know guys, I know. It's really unbelievable. But I'm sure and certain it's real _,_ _he's_ real; like he really exists because, fucking hell, when I wake up, I remember every fucking detail of my dream. Who the hell remembers every detail in their dreams, damn it!" I say, burying my face in my hands.

I feel Liam patting my back, "It's okay, mate. But I guess our reaction is totally normal. Maybe if you told this to someone else, they would start laughing at you, because to be honest, it's a little absurd." He pauses, "Doesn't mean that you're crazy or anything." He smiles.

"How do you feel about him?" Asks Niall, arching an eyebrow.

I move my hands away, "I don't know. He's really cute actually, he has that curly soft hair, and big doe jade eyes. His soft  pale porcelain like skin, his chubby cheeks that change colour every time I compliment him. His lanky but clumsy figure, his smile, his  laugh, his pout.. Fuck, don't even get me started on his lips! So sinfully full and pink. Every god damn thing about him is about to drive me insane!" I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Dude, you like the lad." Says Niall, smirking.

"You're quite whipped, honestly." Nods Liam.

I like Curly? I mean, okay he's really cute, and adorable, and super funny.. But, do I really like him? _Oh_ _yeah_ _,_ _you_ _do_ _!_  
  
"But.. a _boy?_ Lou, you never mentioned liking boys before." Says Liam.

I look at him for a moment, before I shake my head. "Yeah.. yeah I know. I myself didn't know about that to be quite honest. But- I never really felt that before? Like, it's the first I feel like this towards the same sex. He has woken up something new in me? If that makes sense?"

"Yeah, I see. Well, I'm proud of you, and really happy that you told us." Smiles Liam.

"I honestly couldn't give a shite if he has woken your gay side, or if you liked pussy or dick. As long as you're happy, and that I have food." Shrugs Niall. I laugh and punch him in the arm, "shut up you oaf!"

I seriously have the bestest of friends ever.

××××

 _**Harry's** _ _**POV** _ _**./** _

When I woke up, I was dozing off during the entire day. Yup, you guessed right; I was replaying the kiss Arthur gave me on the cheek. Damn it. I almost drooled.

"Earth to Harold?" Jas claps her hands in front of me. I blink twice, "Wh-what?"

Jas rolls her eyes, "You've been spacing out again. Haz seriously, why can't you just tell me what's bothering you?" Asks Jas.

 _Shit_ _,_ _I_ _forgot_ _to_ _ask_ _Arthur_ _if_ _I_ _could_ _talk_ _about_ _it_ _!_

I think it's okay if I tell her, I mean, she's my best friend. I've always told her everything, and she always did the same. Sure, she'll babble a lot, and panic, but I still can trust her.

"Um, I have something to tell you.." I look down.

"Finally! God, I've been waiting for you to finally decide to tell me what's going on with you!" She exclaims, as she takes my hand, guides me to the couch and we both plop down on.

"Okay, tell me everything!" She say, enthusiastically.

"So, uh.. remember the girl I bumped into?" She nods, "Well she dropped a dream catcher behind her, but I never found her again. You see, I tried to get rid of it because it freaked me out. But every time I throw it away, it comes to my room the day after." I pause.

"So.. What you threw last time in the trash was that dream catcher.." She murmurs.

"Yeah.. So er, the thing is that, every time I drift off to sleep, I meet a boy.. Please don't stop me 'till I finish." I say, looking at her. She nods her head slowly.

"Alright, so I meet this boy, so freaking handsome. At first I thought it was just a dream, but I see him, I meet him every time I go to sleep. And the same story happened to him with the mysterious girl and the dream catcher. We both know that we're dreaming, we both have a dream catcher that some brunette dropped behind her, we both don't remember our names or where we live when we're dreaming. We just meet, talk, laugh then wake up again. I remember every single detail of these dreams. It's insane, I know, but I swear it's the truth." I say.

"Okay, it's really crazy, but I don't think that you're insane. That dream catcher though is quite creepy." She points out.

"Totally," I agree.

"And you can't provide yourself any kind of info to know him in real life?"

"Nada," I shake my head. She pats my knee, with a sad smile, "Well, life's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Yup, a very slutty bitch, if you ask me." I sigh.

"So, um.. How do you feel toward this boy?" She asks.

"Um, about Arthur..? I don't know, he's so handsome, charming, good looking, built up, hot, attractive.. Did I mention that he's hot? Because he totally is. Oh gosh, he's so perfect." I say, blushing.

"Harry Edward Styles, you do realize it's the very first time you ever said something like this about a guy, right?" Asks Jas, grinning, and wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"I-I guess so.." I blush.

"You are so into him," She says with a smirk.

"Wh-what?!"

"Awe, you're blushing! Oh my God, I can't believe what's happening, but you seriously like this guy," She laughs.

 _I_ _like_ _Mr. Handsome_ _?_ _Seriously_ _?_ _Well_ _yeah_ _,_ _he's_ _handsome_ _and_ _all_ _,_ _but_ _.._ _Oh_ _my_ _gosh_ _,_ _I_ _like_ _him_ _!_

"What's with the K.Arthur anyways?" She suddenly asks.

I grin, "He has a very thick British accent, you should hear him talking, I swear it's so hot; so I gave him this nickname, while he calls me Curly."

She shakes her head, chuckling, "Ah, the lovebirds.."

 _I can't_ _wait_ _to_ _sleep_ _again_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my loveliiiiies. i seriously can't find the words to thank you enough for reading my book. you're so lovely, thank youu!!  
> kat; XX


	8. 8. I Laughed Today;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet in a beach, and spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO wassup bitches? nah kiddig youre too kind for that lovelies. call me if anyone called u that, ill fight them.  
> please comment and give kudos, all the love bubs. XXX

**_Harry's_ ** **_POV_ ** **_./_ **

This morning was a little.. I really don't know. I mean, wow, I actually _like_ Mr. Handsome. I've never liked someone before. Well, there was that Jake in elementary school, he was really kind, but I was _eight_ _years_ _old_ _for fuck's sake!_

I assisted all my classes today, but didn't listen to a word the teachers were saying. I was still under shock.   
Today, Jas' family called, they wanted to spend the weekend with her; which meant, today after school would be just me, myself, and I. And that sucked. I hate staying alone, even though I give that that loner aura, I really prefer company.

As soon as I got home, I went to my room. I sat on my desk's chair then took my sketchbook, I wanted to draw to something, to kill time an distract my mind from a certain boy. It's my thing, I do this every time I feel frustrated, annoyed, or nervous; I drag myself to my sketchbook and start drawing every thing that gets across my mind.  
I used colour pencils, blue, jade, sky blue, night blue.. When I finished, I held my sketchbook up, and gasped at the sight.

I've been drawing K.Arthur's eyes.

I slammed it down on my desk, and lied on my bed. I've been only thinking about him, the entire day, and even when I was drawing. I have to do something else, something that would make me forget about him a little. _Shopping_ _?_ _Too_ _girly_ _,_ _but_ _who_ _cares_ _?_ _At_ _least_ _I'll_ _occupy_ _myself_ _a_ _little_ _._

Alright, shopping it is!

I walked in the city's streets, full of people as usual, as I spotted a very comfy looking sweater. I headed to that shop and started looking for articles that would attract my eyes.

 

××××

 

After an hour of shopping, I headed back home, with three bags.  
I bought that lilac sweater, a white shirt, with some feminine hands drawn on it, and finally, a new pair of converse.

I started feeling hungry, it was nearly seven. I entered my kitchen, and prepared a little sandwich.   
This house was so damn quiet without Jas around. I feel so lonely..

_What_ _if_ _I_ _sleep_ _a_ _little_ _?_ _I_ _could_ _see_ _Mr. Handsome_ _again_ _._

I rolled myself in a thin blanket, on the couch, and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~

I woke up, finding myself lying on the sand, facing the ocean. The waves' sound was so relaxing.

I got up, kicked my shoes, and slowly walked towards the water. It's coldness sent chills to my body, but the feeling of my feet in it was great.

I wonder where K.Arthur is though. _Maybe_ _he's_ _not_ _asleep_ _yet_ _?_   I presumed.

Anyway, I got back to my spot, sat down and stared at the beautiful horizon that was in front of me. The cool breeze caressed my skin, which sent chills along my back, I rubbed my arms with my hands to create some warmness, but suddenly; something was put on my shoulders.   
I looked up quickly only to find Mr. Handsome covering me with his jacket, flashing me a toothy grin.

"Hey there," He said, plopping himself on the sand beside me.

"Hi!" I greeted. I was so happy to see him again.

"This time, we get to watch the perfect sunset on a beach, woah," he exclaimed.

I glanced at the ocean in front of me, to see a beautiful sky, painted with different colours, pink, orange, yellow, grey, blue.

"It's beautiful.." I said in awe.

"You're even more beautiful,"   
...

_Um_ _,_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _heard_ _something_ _.._ _Not_ _so_ _sure_ _but_ _,_ _DID_ _HE_ _JUST_ _SAY_ _THAT_ _I_ _WAS_ _BEAUTIFUL_ _?!_

I quickly looked at him, eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

I saw his eyes widening as well, while blushing a light shade of pink, I think he thought it out loud. _C_ _ute_ _._

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean to.. like say it. Not that you're not beautiful or anything- But.. I just--" He rambled but face palmed and ran his hand over his face in frustration, groaning.

I giggled softly, "It's okay, I get it.. And thank you," I said, smiling at him. That made me wonder.. is he interested in guys as well?

He stood up suddenly, and dragged me along with him. Yup, we're gonna do some splashing all over each others' faces.  
We started splashing water at each other, giggling and laughing all along like crazy. It was so great. I didn't laugh like this in so long, even with Jas, we usually stay home.

I tried to pull him down so that he could get all wet, but _aha,_ he's stronger.. I mean, _damn_ those biceps. The roles were reversed, so I waited for my fall, eyes shut tightly, but he held me near his chest, and laughed like an idiot. Like a sexy handsome idiot.  
I joined his fit of laughs, soon finding ourselves both soaking with salty water, laughing our guts out.

"Alright, not that I don't like it or anything, but I don't wanna get sick. Let's get out," He said, calming down a little.

"Yeah, you're right." 

"Alright, shall we, young sir?" He asked, as he bent a little and offered his arm. I gladly took it, and giggled.

"What a gentleman!" I said, a grin on my face.

"Eh, I really try," He shrugged, smirking.

 

××××

 

"Ugh, what now? We're all wet--" I didn't finish my sentence, it getting cut with my sneeze, causing K.Arthur to snap his head towards me, with widened eyes.

"We need to find new dried clothes," K.Arthur said in panic.

I nodded, and we started walking out of the beach. We spotted a big wooden luxurious cabin, not a cabin since it's actually really big for it to be that, but let's just call it like this. We decided to go there.  
We enter the cbin/house, whatever, and to be honest; It felt so much like home. It was warm and cozy, every needed thing was available and the view of the ocean from the windows was gorgeous.

There was an open space between the kitchen and the large living room, separated by a little bar. At the right side, there's stairs that take to a single bedroom with a king sized bed, a bathroom, and a cinema homeroom? Wow.  
The basement wasn't really a basement since it's a room full of musical instruments, and a large couch.

"I can get used to this house.." I mumbled, more to myself. But he heard me, like every time.

"Yeah, I like it here too." He said, with a smile, his eyes roaming around the interior. "Alright, I'll get up and look for clothes, you stay here and.. Um, maybe prepare something to eat?" He suggested.

I nodded, and he disappeared upstairs. I went to the kitchen, opened the fridge to find it full of different and various food.   
I took the two soup bowls, the chicken, the salad and start preparing our dinner. I put the soup in the microwave, and I fried the chicken by putting it in the hot oil. Once fried, I took the salad and put in a big recipient, then setted the table.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, to reveal Mr. Handsome in a black loosen tee-shirt and a dark grey basketball shorts, holding another white loosen shirt, and a _yellow_ pair of baggy sweatpants?

He held them to me, "Thought you'd like the colour," He shot me a smirk, followed by a wink.

I blushed remembering him seeing me in my yellow Bugs Bunny pj's. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.

I looked down quickly, I didn't want him to notice my blush, _again_ _._ I heard him laughing, "Hey, I'm just messing with you, don't be mad,"

I looked up at him, pouting, and he actually cooed an _awe_ and _r_ uffled my curls, smiling.. fondly? _Is that fond?_  
He let go of my hair, and pushed me towards upstairs, by putting his hands on my shoulders from the back, "Go change, I'll wait for you here." He said.

I nodded, and go upstairs, when I heard him calling me, "Hey, Purple?"

"Yeah?" I looked down at him.

"The um.. you know the.." He paused, looking away averting his gaze.

"The what?" I askd, a confused look on my face.

"Okay, ehm. So, there I don't know what the fuck, but I only found one pair of boxers. I took them, sorry but I can't stand not wearing briefs. And the only underwear still available are.. a air of panties?" He said, scratching the back of his head, completely embarrassed. 

It's my turn to blush, because. _Panties?_ I never wore them before! "O-okay, it's alright I guess.." I mumbled, quickly going up the stairs.

I changed into a black pair of panties, a little bow on the front, which weren't that bad. It's really comfortable and soft. A large tee-shirt, that is two times bigger that me, and the yellowish baggy sweatpants. Little problem; my nipple were visible. I looked for another tee-shirt, but I can't find any. _Damn_ _._ Well, excuse me but it wasn't not my fault if my nipple were naturally perky. _  
_

Before going back down, I headed to the bathroom to have a look in the mirror, yup, my hair is in a mess.  
I brushed it, to fix it a little, and thank god, it worked. Next, I arranged myself in front of the body length mirror, and then went back down.

When I made it to the kitchen, K.Arthur jumped at me, "Oh god, you took so long. 'Thought something happened to you. I was like, he had a bad fever and died up there, or a serial killer is hidden up there and killed him, or maybe he ran away--" I cut him, by tossing my head back, and giggling madly.

"Oh my, you have great scenarios in your head," I said, between laughs.

"Sorry..?" He gave me a sheepish grin.

I shook my head, with a smile still playing on my lips, "Alright, let's eat something." I said as I took his plate, put some chicken in it, with some salad. I hand it to him, along with his bowl of soup.

"Woah, thanks! This looks great."

I chuckled, as I did the same with my plate, and sat across of him. It's incredible how in a dream, you could actually taste the food.

We ate in silence, and I decided to break it. I really wanted to talk with this guy. I felt the same feeling that I have when Jas is around me. Comfortable in the matters of talking around him.

I looked up at him, but found him already staring at me. The thing was, he wasn't exactly staring at my face, but lower. I glanced down, and _oh_ , my nipples are saying hello. Since the shirt is white and thin, a faint colour was showing too.

" _Shit_ _,_ " I cursed under my breath, as I pulled my arms up, to cover my self. He quickly tilted his head up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.. I-I didn't mean to. I just looked down, and..- sorry," he apologized.

I blushed, and lowered my head, "I-It's fine.. I've just always been like this, doctors said that it wasn't common, but nothing to worry about." I explained.

He nodded, mumbling a small; 'I see.'

He got up and removed his shirt, I stared at him with wide eyes, "W-what are you doing?" I asked.   
But he just handed it to me, "Let's switch," he said, without making eye contact.

_Holy_ _mother of God_ _,_ his abs.. _Motherfucking_.. his abs! And tattoos. Oh my, that six pack.. _Look_ _away_ _!_ _Look_ _away_ _!_

"O-okay.." I took it, and he turned around, making me face his back. _His muscular and sexy back._ I quickly wore his shirt instead of mine. "Here, take mine," I said quietly.

He turned again, and damn those abs, ugh. _Why is the world torturing me? Why_ _can't_ _he be a fat ugly tacos?! But who am_ _I_ _kidding, even he was a tacos,_ _I_ _would be drooling all over_ _him_ _. I love tacos!_  
  
He took my shirt. "Sorry again," he said. I notice his lips' sides curve a little, and now, a smile is plastered on his lips. "Your hair is standing in all places, cute." he says, chewing his food.

I felt heat in my cheeks, _again_ "T-thank you,"

"You're welcome," he smirked.

_What_ _am_ _I_ _supposed_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _this_ _boy_ _!?_


	9. 9. I Told Him About Me, & He Hugged Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confesses to lou about his conditions, though receives hugs instead of a weird look like he was expecting.

_**Louis' POV/.** _

" _Pay attention I hope that you listen, 'cause I let my guard down, right now I'm completely defenseless_.." Liam sang.

" _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart, for when you're lonely, and forget_ \--" I paused.

"Damn it, Lou! That's the third time you screw the song in the middle!" Groaned Niall.

I moved the microphone away, and passed my hands through my hair, "I'm sorry alright! I- I just-- don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Alright, let's stop here guys," Sighed Liam.

Our manager, behind the studio room's glass, spoke through the microphone, "Have a break, lads,"

So we nodded, and sat on the couch that was behind us.

"Louis, you seem frustrated. What's wrong, mate? You know you can tell us anything." Said Liam.

I nodded, "Yeah I know, it's just that I really don't know what's wrong with me." I shrugged.

"Um, are you having enough sleep? You've got some horrible eye bags here.." Said Niall, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I don't know," I shrugded again, ducking my head down.

"Go to sleep, maybe he'll help you feeling better," Smiled Liam, while sliding his arm around my shoulders.

I looked up at him, "Lima, I love yah," I pouted a bit, then smiled back.

"When we get home, I'll prepare a nice home made smoothie," He smiled at me.

"Papa Direction, you're literally the best!" I said, as I wrapped my arms around him for a bear hug.

"Hey! I thought I was your best! Where did our bromance go?" Whined Niall, faking a glare.

"Come here, Ireland." I pulled him by his hair, gently, to the hug.

"Thanks, everyone, I'll see ya later." I waved at them, then exited the studio, to head home.

  
××××

 

Once at home, I plopped myself in my bed, and thought about Curly. I really wanted to see him again. But of course, just when you're exhausted and finally in bed, sleep decides to turn it's back on you. Bitch. 

But I wanna see him _so_ bad!

Think think think..

Alright, gonna take sleeping pills. I plopped myself in my sheets again, and yuhou, it worked, I felt my eyelids getting heavy with every passing second until I was entirely asleep on my pillow. 

 

~~~~

 

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a bedroom that was familiar. When I took a better look, it was the bedroom of the house that we found on the beach, so I got up, and started looking for Curly.

"Curly?" I called him.

"You here? Curly?" I called again, but nothing.  
Maybe he wasn't asleep yet.

I wenr upstairs, to lie on the bedroom's bed again, when I saw him lying on the bed. I walked closer to him, and sat on the bed's edge beside him with a grin on my face. Yes, I was happy to see him. Ecstasic even.

His smooth and soft skin, his silly chocolaty curls, his long eyelashes softly touching his cheek every time he blinks, his soft pumped up pink snd heart shaped lips, his gorgeous emerald green eyes, his cheeks that changed color every time I complimented him, or got near him, his lanky yet curvy body. Everything about this boy was perfect. His laugh, his smile, his voice, his _everything_..   
My heart beat was racing, what was wrong with me? I have this urge to hold him closer, to hug him, to never leave him-

I snapped back to reality when his eyelids started moving. He mumbled something that I couldn't really understand, and opened his eyes slowly, _his gorgeous eyes._.- "Hi," I smiled.

He blinked twice, then replied, "Hey.." Smiling a little.

He sat up, and yawned surely, covering his mouth with his hand. He was wearing a tank top, which exposed his body, not like his tee-shirts, exposing more of his milky skin. _Milky white skin that I want to mark in purple and red mar--_

"So, um you were here before me, right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I woke up here too, you weren't in the bed though. I did a small tour of the house, and came back here, to find you lying down." I explained.

He nodned, "Oh, I see.. Um, why are you here?" He asked.

In an instant, I felt an ache in my heart, Why am I here? Because I wanted to see you! He didn't want to see me? He didn't like it when I invaded his dreams?

He gave me a quizzed look when I didn't respond right away. I cleared my throat, and said. "Uh.. I just felt sleepy.." I lied.

"Oh, okay. I felt sleepy too, it's weird how we feel sleepy at the same time, right?" He giggled a bit.

And rhere we go, the sound of his laugh that made me smile instantly, and the smile plastered on his face, while his eyes sparkle beautifully.

"Yeah.." I said, my head down. I really wanted to ask her..

_Do it then._

But-

_Do it!_

"Um, why did you ask me why I was here?"

"You're gonna find it creepy, but I thought something bad happened to you in real life.. I mean, haha, it's three after noon, and I thought you hit your head or something, so you fell unconscious, and collapsed on the ground, with blood all around your head.." He awkwardly trailed off, with a shy awkward smile on his lips.

I bursted out a loud laugh, oh god, he had such a weird way of thinking.

"Oh my God, you're unbelievable." I lied on the bed beside him, holding my stomach and laughing. And here I thought he didn't wanna see me.. He was just worried..

When I stopped laughing, I found him blushing, and looking down at his hands on his lap; so I randomly moved my hand toward his face, and tilted it up, by lifting his chin with my fingers. He looked at me, with his doe green eyes, that hold all the secrets of nature inside of them, his lips parted a little, as if he was gooing to say something, but nothing came out. He was blushing really hard, his cheeks a beautiful shade of scarlet. That was when I realized that I was so damn close to his face. I swear he could feel my breath against his face.   
So I quickly let his chin, and backed away.

"Um, wanna go to the beach?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," he answered, avoiding eye contact.

 

××××

 

  
We went out to the beach, and walked bare foot on the hot, yet comfy white sand.  
Our walk was silent, though very comfortable, but my heart was all the opposite. Every time Curly laughed at my ridiculous jokes, it made me grin like an idiot, and it sent fucking butterflies to my stomach.  How cliche was even that? And my heart? It would beat 682983 per second. I felt like a teenage girl on a cheesy Rom-com.

"Lima was right, I feel a lot better now," I said, remembering what my friend said earlier.

Curly tilts his head to the side, and looked at me a bit confused, "Who's Lima? And what was wrong?" He asked.

"Lima is my friend- more like a mum really.. Weird, I only can remember his nickname, I'm sure Lima isn't his name.. Anyways, uh, before I slept, we were practicing on singing, and I would forget the lyrics, and screw the song," I told her.

"Oh, and you're feeling better now?" He askes, smiling a little.

"Yeah, a lot better."

"Wait, that Lima knows about me?"

"Oh, shit, I didn't tell you. I actually told my friends about you, and they believed me," I said, enthusiastically.

"That's great! I told Jas too! And she's being really supportive. Well, the dream catcher thingy did freak her out a little, but she says as long as I'm happy here, then it's all that matters!" Curly exclaimed, with a grin.

"Your friend is right, we're happy here. Nothing to stress us out, and we got the chance to do whatever we wanna do, without anyone to judge, since there isn't anyone in the first place," I pointed.

Curly just laughed, as we continued walking on the beach.

"How are your friends?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Well, I don't remember all their names, just Lima's nickname.." I frowned.

"Another thing so that I could never know anything about you that would lead me to you in real life.." Curly said, a sad smile on his face. I hated seeing him sad.

"So, uh.. They're great! Lima is funny, and great but has that mother side. Like, he scolds us. Though he has the best advices, if anything triggered us, he would always find a way to comfort us. Um, there's my other friend, who's blond; oh wait, fake blond. He's really loud, and cheerful, and full of life. Oh, and he eats a lot.. Like a _lot_. I think there's another one, who actually left the band..? I don't really remember.. Plus many others, I remember Stan from my home town, eh I really enjoyed being with that lad. And a brunette, named Luciel.. Lucas? I don't really know. And Cal! My drinking buddy. Oh, I almost forgot the instrumental lads, love 'em really. I think one of them is named Joshua."

Curly was grinning, but his eyes weren't sparkling like before, they were.. Sad?

"Curly?"

"Wow, you're really lucky.. Having these great friends around you." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, they're great, and thanks.. What about you?" I asked, as we walked toward a bench, and sat on it.

"Um, Jas is the most amazing friend I ever had.. And the only one I've actually had. She's cheerful, full of life, never ceases to entertain me, supports me, cheers me up, offers her shoulder to cry on, she's like a sister.. More than a sister, sometimes, she's like a mother to me. I would die if I loose her. If I was straight, I would definitely marry her," He said.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the end, " 'You sure you don't do the dirty when you're home alone?" I teased his, wiggling my eyebrows.

He playfully punched my arm, and tossed his head back, laughing.

"You never fail to get me in the mood," He said, wiping away a tear that formed in the corner of his eye.

"Um, if you excuse my curiosity.. Why is Jas the only friend you've ever had?" I asked.

I saw his tense up a bit at the sudden question, he started playing with the fabric of his loosen shirt, a little frown on his face, and sadness in his eyes.

"I-I actually--" He started, but stopped when his voice cracked a bit.

I had this urge to hold him closer, and that was exactly what I did. I snaked my arm around his shoulders, and moved him closer to me.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." I simply whispered.

He shook his head, "N-no, I think I can tell you this.." He said.

He took a deep breath, then spoke again, "I have an S.A.D. Which means, Social Anxiety Disorder; it's having difficulties in socializing with people; a branch from Aspergers syndrome. And um.. Sometimes I have.. episodes, I just break down, and start to yell like a crazy psycho who escaped the hospital." He went on, "There's things that make me even more bizarre, like I have to change my.. Uhm, my underwear twice a day. There have to be specific colors in my room so that I could feel relaxed. I always sleep with a candlelight.. And many other things. I hate loud noises, like when the school's bell rings, or the sirens of ambulances, and all this stuff." He paused.

I just kept holding him, and squeezing his arm lightly, "But Jas.. Jas didn't have a problem with my S.A.D at all. She became my best friend during my freshman year in high school. It was Art the main reasons that brought us to know each other." He smiled, "She doesn't care if I have a disability, she doesn't care if she's the one who talks the most, and me being mostly the listener, she doesn't care that I'm her extreme opposite, she doesn't care about people's whispers about her hanging with the weirdo of the school. She accepted me, without judging me, and I can't be more thankful." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

I cupped his cheeks with both of my hands, and wiped his tear with my thumb. "I really don't understand.." I said quietly.

He looked up at me, "It's complicated.. I'm complicated." He says, then lowered his gaze from mine.

"No.. you didn't get me; That's actually what I don't understand. You're an amazing person, you're funny, you're adorable, you're kind, nice, enjoyable in general.. everything that I would want in someone. And yet, people find you weird? Let me tell you that they're are the losers here. They don't know what they are missing. They judge without getting to know you. Don't mind them, it's their loss anyways, not yours, love." I said, with a hard look. I swear those fuckers..

He looked up at me, more tears rolling down his cheeks, "That's the nicest thing I've heard from someone that isn't Jas or my family." He whispered.

"If you didn't tell me about you, having that S.O.D or I don't know what, I would have never have guessed, or thought of it. 'Cause you're actually really opened with me. I don't see how you can't socialize with the others," I said, wiping away his tears.

"I, myself don't know how we became this close.. I'm usually pretty distant with strangers.." He said in a quiet, yet proud voice.

"It's because I'm that special, y'know," I winked at him, and thats all it took fot him to start laughing again. His beautiful laugh.

When he calmed down, I huged him. I enveloped my arms around his body, and gave him a tight hug, while he just wrappee his arms around my waist. A hug to remind him that he wasn't alone.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes, when I started feeling sleepy..

"I guess I'll see you tonight, Curly.." I whispered in his ear.

"Bye, K.Arthur.." He mumbled, and then, pitch black is all I could see.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  wow, pretty long chapter huh?   
> The S.A.D is a kind of socializing phobia, some might confuse it with the Aspergers syndrome. But it's not quite like it. It is though a branch of that syndrome.  
> I hope you liked this chap. Thanks again for reading it!   
> kiss  
> kat. x
> 
>  


End file.
